Winning Moony
by Javiia
Summary: 2nd part of the Poker Moony quartet. Sequel to Betting Moony. Rated for some language.


Sirius glared over the top of his cards at James. James wanted to start laughing so much. Instead he kept a straight face and played a card. He was under no delusions that Sirius was oblivious to what he was doing, but honestly, the git wouldn't even consider the option that he might have a chance with his friend.

Sirius had 'come out' to James a few months ago. He shook his head and sighed as he remembered the conversation.

"_James?"_

_Hello, no nickname. This must be serious. Pity James wasn't in the mood for serious. He had, after all, just figured out that one of his best friends was, well, attracted to another of his best friends. Which was bad, because he was only setting himself up for hurt, even if he didn't even realise that he was attracted to said friend yet (would that have made sense to anyone but me? Moony would have- ah, but that was the proble-)_

"_James? Please."_

_No nickname _and_ a please? Sirius really must have something important to tell him. James turned his head to look at his friend even as he lowered himself onto James' bed._

"_What is it?"_

_No response. Sirius looked down into his lap and watched his hands twisting together. James' heart went out to him. Maybe he'd figured out that his friend was attracted to him and came to James for advice? He hoped that wasn't the case, he had no idea how to handle it himself, let alone how to advise the rashest of the group how to behave._

_He'd just been sitting down in the common room with his friends, mucking around in front of the fire, you know, the usual, when Sirius had thrown his head back and laughed that bark-laugh that had the power to stop all conversations nearby. That was nothing new either, but it was the first time that he hadn't been watching Sirius. He was watching another of his friend's instead, and as soon as Sirius had thrown his head back, his gaze had changed from amused to appreciative and, well, slightly hungry. And suddenly all the little things he'd never thought of made sense. How they were always more… _physical_ with each other. Always touching, always watching… of course, Sirius was physical with everyone, but the other, well, he wasn't really very touchy-feely. It was at that point that James had excused himself and gone upstairs to fling himself on his bed to discuss this new relevation. Only to himself though, but maybe to that knot in the wood of the beam right above his pillow that held up the canopy. And that's where he was right now, though he couldn't really talk to the knot with Sirius there. How come when ever he couldn't talk to it was when he really want-_

"_I don't know how to say this-" Sirius had finally gotten sick of watching his hands and was now looking at James (who has once again floated off into la-la land)._

"_-but, well, I think- well, no I know. I wouldn't come to you if I only thought. Not that I don't trust you or anything, but-" James cleared his throat pointedly._

"_Sirius?"_

"_I'm gay." James was hit with relief. God knows what he would have done if Sirius had realised what James had. But Sirius was still talking. Probably blabbering. He'd need James' reassurance that he didn't care about Sirius' sexual orientation, and that he'd be his best friend no matter what._

"_I know you probably already know, what with the whole performance downstairs. Merlin, you ran up here fast enough-" What? What performance. Something wasn't fitting…_

"_What performance?" That stumped Sirius for a second._

"_Well, how I was so obviously flirting with him! Then I completely over-exaggerated my laugh, and you stormed up… but… you were glaring at me through the whole performance…" and James had another epiphany. Sirius was always mucking up around him, and did touch and watch him more then anyone else, and when other people teased him, and when he was in the hospital wing, and the whole animagus thing…_

"_You're in love with Remus!?"_

"_Um… no?"_

_This was brilliant! Not only was one of his best friends severely attracted to another, but said friend had a total crush on him!!!_

"Well Moon, looks like you're Sirius' for the day."

James blinked. He'd lost the game (not really surprising when you've been off in la-la land for most of it) and stopped himself just in time from grinning savagely. Sirius knew he'd been trying to lose, though if he'd won he'd probably have made Remus take a shower – using that shampoo that makes Sirius' pupils dilute – then shove him into a pair of tight (and I mean _tight_) leather pants – or just order him in them – without letting him dry off or put on underwear, then tie him to Sirius' four-poster using Gryffindor ties, order him to look wanton, then send Sirius up, grab both their wands, make sure Pete wasn't in the room and lock them in until they shagged each other senseless. Maybe I should have tried a bit harder to win after all.

Pondering this new idea, James made a show of being disappointed before heading up to bed to make the idea into a plan… only a back up plan though… plan B if you will…


End file.
